Kingdom Heart Love Story
by YeeJian
Summary: Hey all, For those who do not know me, I'm YeeJian from DeviantArt and I'm moving to here. This is my first Kingdom Hearts Story I wrote! Enjoy! All Characters Square-Enix


It was a beautiful day with the clear sky dancing above four teenagers happily splashing in the tranquil waters of Destiny Island.

"Come on guys", shouted a boy, "let's dry up and head for the ice cream store! I'm dying for a Sea-Salt ice cream."

"Wait for us Sora!" yelled a boy with blonde hair.

"SEA-SALT ICE CREAM!" screamed two girls running after the boys.

The first boy, Sora, has brown and spiky hair and was tall. The second boy, Roxas, was Sora's cousin. He was also spiky like his cousin but his hair was blonde and was the same height as Sora. One of the girls, Kairi, has auburn colour hair and shorter than Sora by an inch while her sister, Namine, has blonde and silky hair and also the same height as her sister. Surprisingly, four of them have the same ocean blue eyes and almost the same features. What's more, both the cousins are handsome and good-looking while both the sisters are pretty and cute. They are like brothers and sisters. Even their friendship between them look as if they are born from the same family. They never fight nor are mean to one another (they do in a sarcastic or in a joking way). It was not surprising that Sora and Kairi are boyfriend and girlfriend, same goes with Roxas and Namine. The sun began to set as the "Quartet of Destiny" headed for their favourite shop.  
Next day was a clear bluish day as Sora and Kairi walked to the Coconut Palm Café. The sun shines its warm rays down upon the wooden chairs and tables stack outside for customers with menus and a vase of rose on them. Sora was taking Kairi for a date since he saved his allowance from the summer job as a shop assistant of a Sports shop. He was trembling with excitement of thinking of having another kiss from Kairi. Just as they were about to sit down, Kairi suddenly stood up and exclaimed, "Oh my god! I forgot my lipstick! Sora! I will be back okay." She blew him a kiss and ran home. As Sora waited eagerly for his date, Namine walked to his table and said, "Hey Sora." Sora snapped out of his own world and said, "Hey Namine, where Roxas?"

"He need to do an errand for your mom," Namine answered, "and I can't think of anything to draw." She added with a shrug.

"Why not sit down for a while?" asked Sora as the waiter placed a glass of water on his table. "I'm waiting for Kairi to come back with her lipstick, so you can stay here until she comes though."

"Oh! Are you guys having a date?" Namine giggled as she pulled a chair to sit.

Sora blushed. "Yeah, why? Jealous?" He said with a grin.

"Well a bit", admitted Namine, "That cousin of yours has been so busy that he rarely takes me out."

Sora smiled. "He always likes that", he said, "Blast! I forgot to tie my shoe laces."  
As Sora stood up, he hit the table causing the glass of water to spill on Namine's dress.

"I'm so sorry, Namine." Just after he said that, he tripped over the foot of the table and fell towards Namine. Their faces met each other and their lips touched each other. After a few seconds of shock, Namine gently pushed Sora away from her with embarrassment written on her face. As she rubbed her mouth, she noticed her sister standing be-hide them, with a look of utmost horror and shock.  
Each one of them were standing there like statues or as if they were petrified by lightning. It was Sora who broke the Silence, "Kairi…" stammered Sora, "I can explain… you see…."

Kairi found her tongue. "You, you….." Kairi was searching for a word, "YOU JERK!"

After saying that, she ran away from the scene, crying. Sora, who just recovered from a spell of confusion, ran after her followed by Namine shouting for her sister. They ran after her until they reach the sister's house. Before Kairi could have a chance to open her front door, Sora grabbed her hand and turned her towards him. Kairi's face was glazed with tears.

"Kairi," pleaded Sora trying to rub away her tears, "let me explain…."  
However, Kairi was feeling anger, sad and betrayal, after all this years with Sora; she could not have believed he would do something like that. So she wriggled herself out from his grip and slapped him on the face causing him to fall down the garden stairs.

"I LOATH YOU!" Shouted Kairi with fury and regret in her voice. "I would NEVER, EVER, want to see your worthless face again."

With that, she slammed the front door, ran upstairs and flung herself on her bed, sobbing. Sora was rubbing his slapped cheek, but what more hurt him than his hurt cheek were his feelings. He can't believe that Kairi just dumped him before he could explain what really happen, especially when it was an accident. He felt his own tears streaming down his cheeks; he did not bother to rub them away. Suddenly, Namine was at his side, puffing for air.

"I'm sorry." She gasped. "If you want, I could talk to her and explain what really happened."

Sora smile faintly. "Thanks Namine," he muttered, "But will she believe you?"

Namine smiled convincingly. "I know her better, I will try. Bye Sora." With that, she opened her door and went in.

Sora rubbed away his tears and smiled hopefully. He stood up and glance at the house. With a sigh, he headed back home with an empty feeling in his broken heart.  
As Sora opened his front door, he noticed his cousin casting an acidic glare and a grim smile before storming upstairs. Confused, he followed his cousin to his room. As he opened Roxa's door, his cousin was sitting at the end of his bed playing his guitar. When he spotted his cousin, Roxas put his guitar on the floor with a thump and grimaced, "What do you want?" Roxas growled. Sora, taken a back by his cousin's action, asked, "What's up with you?"

Roxas sneer then said, "You should know yourself, you piece of garbage!"

Sora, annoyed at his cousin words, said, "What the heck is your problem?"  
Roxas placed himself in front of his cousin, cross his arms and answered coldly, "You have the cutest girl as a close friend, even better, a girlfriend. You two hanged out together like a couple of doves, at the beach, in town and at school. You guys must have smooched yourself silly. Any other guy should be grateful and elated to have that kind of luck. But you," Roxas angrily stabbed his finger on his cousin chest, "You have nothing else better to do but to steal my girlfriend! Don't deny it!" He said when Sora opened his mouth to say something, "I Saw what happened when I was running that errand that aunt sent me to do. You really are a little weasel, aren't you, you playboy!" With that, he shoved his cousin roughly on the chest.

Now beside himself with rage, Sora punched Roxas hard on the nose.

"LISTEN DUNG-HEAD!" Shouted Sora, "IF you had seen what happened, YOU would have seen it was an accident when I tripped over that freaking table foot! Unless you're blind like a dumb bat!"

Roxas was wiping the blood away before leaping on his attacker. "SHUT THE HECK UP, YOU STINKING LIAR!" Roxas Roared.

The two boys were wrestling around the room until Sora's mother came to stop the fight. As that was going on in the boys house Namine was walking in the corridor, wondering if her boyfriend, Roxas, knew what happened, when Kairi came out of her room. Between the two sisters, the atmosphere was very tense. Kairi was glaring at her sister with hatred burning in her blue eyes and clenching her fists.

"Kairi….." Blurted out Namine, "I came to tell you about what happened at the café…."

Before she could finish her sentence, a flying opened hand smacked her on the cheek; causing her to be sent sprawling on the floor. Clutching her slapped cheek, she timidly looked up at her sister who was glaring at her with blood-shot eyes.

"YOU DAUGHTER OF A FLEA!" Kairi angrily screamed. "You have a cute, hot guy to be your boyfriend, who enjoyed your company. All the girls in our school would have envy you but not me!" Her voice was crackled with electricity. "I did not try to steal your boyfriend because I have Sora at my side", at the mention of Sora's name, a tear of sadness and bitterness gushed out, "But no, you just have to place your greedy hands on him and take him away from me as if you're the Queen of Beauty!"

Namine, stunned with fury and felt very hurt, she whirled around and slapped her sister back. Kairi managed to balance herself.

"IT WAS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Cried Namine. "If you have used that useless brain to think, then you would have realised long ago that it was an accident, you ….. You female dog!"

Kairi grabbed her sister's hair and tugged it roughly. Namine screamed in pain. "You ungrateful little brat!" Cried Kairi. "Even though you're younger than me by a few years doesn't mean you can get what YOU want!"

Despite her pain, Namine grabbed Kairi's hair and did the same. Kairi shrieked loudly. "And even though you're my big sister," shouted Namine, "doesn't mean you can bully me!"

So both the sisters were tangled in a first-rate catfight until their old grandmother put a stop to their fight and told them to go to their rooms, both the sisters slammed the doors of their bedrooms and wailed on their pillow until it was wet with tears. In the cousin's house, after being sent off without supper, the two boys were deep in thoughts, thinking of betrayal and disloyalty. Sora lifted his tired face towards the sea of stars, gazing at the blinking lights, he thought, "Is this the end of the Quartet of Destiny?" With that, he slumped onto his pillow and fell into a troubled sleep.

Next morning, all four of have woken up with weary eyes and from a dream that tormented their thoughts. They dragged their lazy bodies into the bathroom for an unenthused wash-up. Not wanting to face the person they care for all their lives, they left the house and spent most of the day at their private place; Sora in his "Cave of Memories", Kairi on the beach, Roxas leaning on his favourite palm tree and Namine in her shack that Roxas built for her. Each teenager were pondering in their minds about losing a friendship that they had enjoyed for years when the two sisters were shipwrecked on Destiny Island. With saddened hearts, they left their favourite spots and try to find something to lessen the burden of their heartbroken hearts. Each teenager was in their own thoughts that they did not realised that they were facing each other at the crossroad. After realising each other presence, different feelings were suddenly boiling in their being; anger, regret, disappointment, envy, jealousy and heartbroken. After a few moments of silence, their mouths were firing curses and accusations at each other; thus, a heated argument had begun.

"NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEN," Bellowed Roxas, "IF YOU HAD JUST STUCK TO KAIRI!"

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU'RE BLIND!" Sora roared.

"Roxas," Namine cried, "Just listen to me…"

"Don't even try to convinced me, you two timer!" Snarled Roxas. "We're through, you got me? THROUGH!"

"Roxas….." Namine said with a sob, "How could you say…"

"Serve you right," hissed Kairi, "this was entirely YOUR fault!"

They continued arguing with swear words in each sentences and loud sobbing between a curse. Unable to control his rage, Roxas fired a punch at his cousin who dodged it and counter attack with a punch in which Roxas parry the attack. Kairi and Namine gasped with horror as they saw what happened, they forgot their enmity towards each other and thought only one thing; their ex-boyfriends will killed each other. They weren't thinking that this argument would end up in a fist-fight; they thought they could reason with each other and get back to their friendship. "But all we did was throwing accusations at each other." Kairi Thought. As misfortunes had appeared, both the cousins had punched each other at the same time; causing them to fall back with bleeding noses and their heads hit on the road. As blood flowed from their heads, they lay unconscious on the stone road as if they're dead. The two sisters ran towards their unconscious boyfriends and cried openly on their chest; forgetting their hatred towards them.

"Despite the broken nose and wounded heads," said the doctor of "Star Hill" clinic, "they will recover swiftly." He smiled at the two girls who were waiting in the waiting room. "However," continued the doctor, "they must not do anything reckless for the next week. I think I can trust you girls to do that."  
"We can," Smiled Kairi, "leave it to us."

"Thank you so much," Namine said with a smile, "We knew we could count on you."

"My pleasure, girls." Said the doctor before winking.

As the doctor returned to his study, Sora and Roxas came into the room with bandages wrapped around their heads and a plaster on their noses.

"Sora! Roxas!" Shrieked Kairi and Namine, running towards the two boys and hugged them.

"Kairi! Not so tight!" Sora said delightfully.

"Namine, we're still on a road of recovery." Roxas said with a grin.

The girls let go of them and together, they headed to the ice-cream store to treat themselves with Sea-Salt Ice-cream. As they were walking with ice-cream in their hands, Sora and Namine related what truly happened yesterday.

"I'm so sorry, Sora," Kairi said as she put her arms around Sora's, "If I had stopped and listened to you, none of this would happen."

"I'm sorry too, Namine." Solemnly said Roxas. "I should have asked you about it before misunderstanding."

"Would you forgive us?" Pleaded Kairi.

"All is forgiven, guys," Sora said, "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah," Namine said, "Its not anyone fault."

They solemnly shook hands. Their friendships are now restored, thus, the "Quartet of Destiny" is finally united.

"Okay guys," shouted Sora, "To celebrate, let head for the beach."

"YEAH!" Agreed Roxas.  
"No way!" Kairi said in a motherly way. "You two are going to bed for a week until you're fully recovers."

"WHAT?!" Shouted the boys in unison. "But….."

"No 'buts'," Namine said sternly, "its doctor's orders."

Both the boys groaned as Kairi and Namine frog-marched them back to their house.

"Don't worry, boys," Kairi said winking at her sister, "we will visit you everyday."

"After we finish some serious shopping." Giggled Namine.

As Sora and Roxas were muttering it was injustice that the girls were having fun while they will be locked up in their rooms while the girls were laughing cheerfully, the sun was setting as the four friends walked back home together.


End file.
